Fionghuela
'Fionghuela '''is the 5th episode of Power Rangers Coaster Force and the 1000th episode of ''Power Rangers. It is a focus episode for Fiona/Furry 325 and features the debut of the Coaster Force cannon, Bauri, Necro, and Wing-Bat. Nallah/Nighthawk and the Drachen Fyre train making a cameo. Plot Vladsmir and his family have settled in for the night. His cousin, Bauri, has come to visit and says he want to show he can be a worthy enemy of the Coaster Force. Dr. Anton adds that that his crew, Necro and Wing-bat, have captured the Gold Gator and Vladsmir lets him run free in the mortal world. This attack stirs Seamus awake in his math class with Peter and Professor Charles. Teddy, Mel, and Fiona are able to make their way to meet him. Furry is head long into attacking Gold Gator, but gets damaged in the assault. Peter and Seamus are too late to help assist in the fighting, but find Bauri gracefully "walching" (they can't tell if he's walking or marching) toward them. Seamus and Peter morph to protect the others and they run to Charles' house. Once their, he remembers one of Fiona's memories he removed. It was of Nallah/Nighthawk and her sweet voice and her music. Despite seeming to be of Muslim origin, she knew many different backgrounds. However, there was once song Fiona thought was a song she made just for her coming, but had lied about and truly set her up to be a little over bearing and defensive of what she hold dear to her. He made her learn that their is always a different way to act upon something and that what we think will work will sometimes backfire causing improvement to be made for both sides. The rangers soon return with a new weapon, the Coaster Force Cannon and used the Drachen Fyre train to take him out. When the monster turns giant, Peter calls his zord, but does not join the team against Gold Gator, who was an easy monster to take. Peter apologizes to his teammates, but Charles gives him some slack, and a mission of his own. Cast * Teddy Winslow (CF Red) * Mel/Millennium Force (CF Blue) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (CF Green) * Peter Ishitori (CF Orange) * Seamus Decker (CF Yellow) * Charles Lashing * Taika Waititi-Count Vladsmir * Kosarin * Maya LeClark-Jezella * Genral Quarzite * Buari * Necro * Wing-bat * Gold Gator Coaster Power Firehawk: Coaster Train (wing-x2), Firehawk Zord, Megazord Tire, Bimoetric Armor Millennium Force: Ignition (x2), Electro Break, Dolphin Zord, Electro Staff, Techno Armor Furry 325: Ignition (x2), Sting Sword (Furry Clash), Python Zord, Exoskeleton, Cockpit Control Mode Railbalzer: Coaster Train (mono-cast), Storm Zord not fight Ghost Rider: Coaster Train (GCI -x2), Outlaw Zord, Pig Skin Armor Errors to be added Notes * This is the 1000th episode of Power Rangers ** Interestingly, Sentai's 1000th episode was in a vehicle themed sentai * Earliest time a ranger does not join a Megazord or someone other than the red ranger uses the cockpit control sword * Both this episode and it's sentai counterpart reference Irish songs (Step it Out Marry and Fionghuala) See Also * Block 4: Cyclone! Step it Out for Takabisha-Sentai Counterpart (story and Fights) from Himitsuranger * Ep. 20: Test Drive the Ultimate Famous Cars!!-Sentai Counterpart (episode 1000) Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Lemurseighteen